


Out

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is more helpful than Peter wants him to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 3-24-12  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

"Would you like some breakfast, Neal?"

Peter frowned as he set his bowl in the sink.

"Don't encourage him, El."

Neal smirked at Peter, then smiled at Elizabeth.

"No, thank you."

Elizabeth gave Peter a kiss and grabbed a box before leaving.

"You boys have fun."

After a moment, Peter and Neal followed her.

Neal had just shut the door when they met Elizabeth headed back.

"Honey, I forgot my purse."

Peter reached into his pocket, then frowned and began frantically searching.

He swung around to look at a grinning Neal, who was dangling a lock pick.

"Not a word!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had this idea quite a while ago, after we locked ourselves out of our home. It took me a while to orchestrate how they would get locked out and have Neal there, and then I had some consternation over how Elizabeth got to work if they only had one car, but in the end I figured it didn't mater. As for our own lock-out situation, since we didn't have Neal around to help out, we called a lock smith. He said he could get us back in for $80 and promised not to damage the lock at all. My dad said phooey on that, took a hacksaw to the front door handle, and got us in for the $10 bucks it cost to buy a new door handle.
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
